Also Korea
by Kruemelmonster
Summary: Der junge Ben Pierce weiß noch nicht, dass heute sein letzter Tag in Freiheit ist, dass Korea schon auf ihn wartet... Ein One-Shot über Hawkeyes letzten Tag in Maine bevor er nach Korea ins 4077 kommt.


_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

**Also Korea...**

Es war morgens, genauer gesagt sechs Uhr morgens, ein junger Mann schleppte sich müde durch die dunklen Straßen. Um die Zeit war kaum jemand unterwegs, nur wenige Menschen liefen geschäftig durch die Gassen. In den Häusern brannte kaum ein Licht und die Läden waren noch geschlossen.

Der Mann lief, ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen, die Straße entlang. Wenn er nicht so müde wäre, würde er es genießen. Alles war still und friedlich, so mochte er die kleine Stadt am liebsten. Doch er konnte nur an sein Bett denken, seine Augen waren kaum noch geöffnet, nach einer 10 Stunden Schicht war der Schlaf einfach zu verführerisch.

Endlich hatte er sein Haus erreicht, er sperrte auf, schlich sich hinein und legte sich auf sein Bett. Vollkommen bekleidet, noch in Schuhen und Kittel, schlief er ein. In seinem Traum durchlebte er den vergangenen Tag erneut...

Der Mann wachte auf als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand und grell in sein kleines Zimmer schien. Mühsam stand er auf und blickte verwirrt an sich herunter. Hatte er sich gestern nicht ausgezogen? Er holte das versäumte nach, die Schuhe flogen in eine Ecke des Raumes während der Kittel unachtsam auf das Bett geworfen wurde. Erst mal duschen!

Nach der erfrischenden Wäsche ging er, nur mit seinem roten Bademantel bekleidet, nach unten. Sein Dad wartete schon mit Kaffee und der Lokalzeitung auf ihn.

Der Mann hoffte bald ausziehen zu können, doch von seinem bisherigen Gehalt konnte er sich praktisch nichts leisten. Als Assistenzarzt war man auf jeden Cent angewiesen, im Krankenhaus wurde man ausgenutzt und die Bezahlung was mehr als schlecht. Zu allem Überfluss musste er jetzt auch noch seinen Kittel zuhause waschen, dass bedeutete auch, dass er das gute Stück auf dem gesamten Hin- und Rückweg tragen musste.

Sein Dad riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und holte ihn in die Realität zurück. "Noch Kaffee, Ben?" Es war selten, dass der alte Herr seinen richtigen Namen benutzte, während der Angesprochene noch über diese Merkwürdigkeit nachdachte, murmelte er eine Zustimmung. Dann griff er zu der Zeitung, meistens stand sowieso nur Kleinstadtklatsch und ein wenig aus der großen Welt darin, doch irgendwas musste man ja lesen.

Die armen Teufel in Korea, jeden Tag wurden neue schlimme Dinge von da unten gemeldet. Heute war es ein M*A*S*H, dass von einem amerikanischen Bomber in die Luft gesprengt worden war. Ihm war der Krieg schon als Kind gegen den Strich gegangen, damals hatte er nicht mal eine Spielzeugpistole besessen, geschweige denn Cowboy gespielt. Er bemitleidete die Menschen dort und plötzlich schien sein eigener Job gar nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen das er auch bald dorthin musste, in die Hölle des Polizeieinsatzes von Korea.

Nachdem Frühstück ging der junge Arzt mit den pechschwarzen Haaren die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort sah es aus wie im Schweinestall, nicht das es ihn störte, aber irgendwo unter dem Chaos war sein bestes Hemd versteckt und das brauchte er jetzt. Verzweifelt sah er sich um, er ließ seinen Blick einmal durch den ganzen Raum schweifen. An einer Wand hing immer noch das alte Regal, in dem waren unendlich viele Medizinbücher ausgestapelt, neben- und übereinander, kreuz und quer.

Im unteren Brett standen seine Fotos: Da war das Bild von seiner Mum im Sommerkleid, ein Familienausflug auf dem alle Mitglieder seiner Familie abgebildet waren, sein Abschlussball, sein ganzes Leben schien dort aufgestellt zu sein.

Vor dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, der jetzt kaum noch zu sehen war weil Papiere und wichtige Unterlagen ihn verdeckten, die Kiste mit den Spielzeugen und sein Bett. Das sah am schlimmsten aus, er war sich fast sicher dass er das gesuchte Hemd dort finden würde. Mit einem großen Ruck entfernte er alles von der Schlafstätte, dabei klirrte es merkwürdig. Sein Kittel war mir dem Plastikschild voran auf den Boden geknallt. Er hob das Kleidungsstück wieder auf, auf dem kleinen weißen Schild stand Benjamin Franklin Pierce, MD. Er hätte gerne noch Hawkeye darauf stehen gehabt aber das war leider nicht möglich gewesen. Zum Glück war nichts beschädigt worden, dann hätte er es ersetzen müssen und dafür hatte er wirklich kein Geld übrig.

Endlich fand er sein Hemd unter einem Stapel von dreckigen Hosen, Essensresten und seinem Anatomiebuch. Wie das dorthin kam konnte er sich auch nicht erklären... Er zog sein bestes Hemd an, glücklicherweise war es sauber und machte sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt von Crabapple Cove. Vor einem Café wartete schon sein Rendezvous, sie war blond, bildhübsch, intelligent und Hilfskrankenschwester in seiner Klinik. Sie war vielleicht keine Frau fürs Leben aber ein netter Zeitvertreib. Die beiden verbrachten den Rest des Tages mit schwimmen, sonnenbaden und entspannen am Strand. Abends ging er nach Hause, er war ein wenig enttäuscht das ihn sein Date nicht mit zu sich nehmen wollte aber bald hatte er sie soweit.

Ben wusste noch nicht das ihm dieser eine nächste Moment für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben würde. Er öffnete die Tür und sein Dad rief "Post für dich! Ein Brief von der Army!" Der Satz klang ganz harmlos und beiläufig und doch lief Hawkeye ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte nie etwas mit den Clowns in Khaki zu tun gehabt, was wollten die also von ihm?

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er den Brief und las. Die Zusammenfassung der Mitteilung war ungefähr folgende: Sie werden eingezogen, wir haben ihren Job gekündigt und sie in ein MASH drei Meilen hinter der Front versetzt. Wir machen sie zum Captain und sie müssen morgen um 16 Uhr am Flughafen in Augusta sein, dann können sie in Korea für Amerika kämpfen und wenn sie sterben ist das nicht unser Problem. Die Uniform und den anderen Sch** bekommen sie von uns, das ist keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl! Außerdem wurde Ben mitgeteilt was er mitnehmen musste und was er nicht mitbringen durfte.

"Ist was passiert?" Sein Dad trat in den Flur, wo sein blassgewordener Sohn fassungslos auf den Brief. "Dad, ich muss...ich...es ist nichts. Nur eine Anfrage, völlig unwichtig!" Sein Vater würde früh genug Sorgen haben, diesen Abend sollte er noch genießen.

Ben ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinauf und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Das sollte sein letzter Tag in Freiheit gewesen sein? Morgen schon, so früh, so plötzlich. Korea, die Hölle, er kannte die Berichte und die Bilder, immer wieder diese eine Frage "Wieso ich?". Er, der größte Pazifist überhaupt sollte in den Krieg ziehen, für Amerika, für Truman, einfach lächerlich!

Er würde in ein MASH kommen, so eins wurde doch erst gestern bombardiert! Die Dinger lagen direkt hinter der Front, er würde eine Waffe tragen und eine Uniform.

Die Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch, er unterdrückte mit letzter Kraft die Tränen. Etwas in ihm schrie laut nein, er wollte weglaufen und sich verstecken, doch gleichzeitig wusste er ganz genau, dass er keine Wahl hatte, er musste dorthin.

Langsam stand er auf und holte wie in Trance seine Sachen. Es war wenig, der Koffer war nur halb voll. Doch was sollte man auch einpacken wenn man in ein fremdes Land in den Krieg zog?

Da war das Lieblingsbuch seines Vaters, sein roter Bademantel, Fotos von seinen Eltern, sein Hawaiihemd und natürlich seine Martinigläser...


End file.
